League of Legends? (Champion Edition)
by MeowBoi64
Summary: League of Legends, a special world where champions fight and compete for the best. Although fighting for victory is a main thing for the champions, they can't be fighting forever. A new rule has been added to League of Legends, where any champions can be able to relax from fighting in the Fields of Justice! And yes, cookies and juice is included
1. (1) The Summoning

(1) The Summoning

"Hey everyone! Summoner is coming! The Summoner is coming!" cried out a member. "Oh my! It is the Summoner!" cried another. These words that the members speak are major throughout the entire world. No one has ever seen the Summoner in for so long and seeing one is like seeing a pile of gold in a cave. Many see these Summoners as a "good luck" charm, inspiration, or even "bad luck". Although many say that these Summoners must be proud of themselves for being the chosen ones of the world, they are very wrong.

Summoners aren't called the chosen ones, the gods of the world, the successful, or even the best cookie eaters either. They call themselves, just another normal human being. Many disagree and some agree, but no one really knows why they call upon themselves "normal". The Summoners are special for one reason, they are invited to the Summoning.

The Summoning is a large temple that belongs to the Summoners. Each Summoner has a powerful essence that is said to summon a champion. And the champions are the most important to a Summoner. They are the mythical warriors that are picked to join in the Field of Justi-

A Summoner slams his book shut and locks it. "Bunch of idiots, they don't know what it's like to be a Summoner or a champion" said the Summoner in a ticked off mood. "What do they know about champions anyways? All they know is that they fight for fame, just such a dumb way of explaining" said the Summoner as he puts the book away in the library.

The Summoner holds up his two summoning essence and hides it back into his pockets. "Hopefully these two essences can be worth the lives for the Field of Justice" said the Summoner as he slowly walks to the Champion Summoning Fountain.

"Ah Summoner! You're here! Do you have your essence with you?" said a female summoner as she guides other summoners to the fountain. "Yes, I do have 2 essences with my actually" whispered the Summoner as he talks into the female summoner's ears. "W-What?! You have tw-" her voice gets cut off by the Summoner covering her mouth. "Shush! I don't want everyone to gather around with me with these essence!" said the Summoner as he quickly drags along the female summoner with him to the fountain.

The fountain has a huge pool of essences from other champions that are tossed in the pool. "Please! Let this champions happen!" yelled a crazy summoner as he tossed in his essence and the mage shaking his head. "Heh, I see someone trying to get their desire for the champion they want" said the Summoner as he lets go of the female summoner. "H-Hey! Aren't you going to say sorry to me? You literally dragged me while covering my mouth!" yelled the female summoner as she playfully punched the Summoner in the stomach. "Shh! Let me concentrate so that my essence can be used well for two champions" said the Summoner as he closes his eyes.

It took about an hour until it was the Summoner's turn to summon the champion. "Alright, I guess this is it. I summon these 2 champions!" said the Summoner as he tosses the two essence into the fountain. "What? This summoner has two essence?! Impossible! All summoners are allowed one essence!" said the mage as he angrily yelled at the Summoner. "Yeah so what? Maybe there was someone who didn't wanted one for themselves" said the Summoner as he brushes off the angry words from the mage.

The female summoner didn't do anything to help and just letter him go. Suddenly, two bright lights gets shined from the Summoner's essence, meaning that two of his desired champions has been added in. "Those two essences were the real champion's essence! You have cheated the fountain!" yelled a summoner as he realized what it was. "How dare you use the champion's essence to get your own desired champions! Now we have no choice but to banish you!" yelled the mage as he was about to cast a huge storm at the Summoner. "What?! I didn't use the champion's essence! I swear! I didn't know what these two essences were!" said the Summoner as he slowly backed away from the angry mob of summoners and admins.

The Summoner looked at the female summoner. "H-Hey! Help me out!" said the Summoner as he begged for her help. "Nope, I knew I shouldn't have called you a summoner, you lying cheater" said the female summoner as she helped add her spell into the mage's storm.

The mage unleashes the storm onto the Summoner and he gets immediately kicked out of the summoner's home. He lays on the dusty floor of the outdoors of his home as he was instantly unconscious.

"Finally after that fool has left, we need to remove his two champions from the Rift" said the mage as he attempted to remove the champions. The champions were unremovable and cannot be replaced. "What's going on?! Why is those champions not getting replaced!" yelled a summoner. "That fool... Even made a barrier to prevent the champion's he chose to be removed" said the mage as he angrily gritted his teeth out of anger. "We need to report him and the champions. Afterall, we can't leave him free like this" said the female summoner. "Indeed, we shall do so" said the mage as he sends the admins and principle the news. "You're the best Adriana! You should take my essence!" said a summoner. "I want you to replace his champions Adriana" said another. "You're so brace and tough, you can finish his champions off yourself!" said another. "Now now, settle down, we'll be sending more than just her to go against the champions" said the mage as he accepts more essences. "I know what to do with him" said Adriana as she secretly looks at her picture of the Summoner and her while smiling evilly.

I have no recollection on what happened. But I know that I need to find my champion. But why would they ever ban me from using that champion's essence anyways. It's not like I'm the only one who did so, many other friends of mine did it, so why can't I?

No matter, it all doesn't matter. I need to find my champions and train them to have them be ready on my path to Challenger. Let's just hope my champions, aren't being the only ones that they're targeting. The Summoner gets up slowly and hides his fox ears and tails.

Hoi Everyone! This is my first attempt at making a League of Legends story! I did my very best to make it as interesting as possible! And yes there will be cookies and juice involved in this. Hopefully this story gets better as I create more parts!

Thank you all for reading, next part will be out soon!


	2. (2) Awakened and Alive

**(2) Awakened and Alive**

I feel, different. Very different. I feel like I'm soaring into the sky and being pure. Am I the one that they called: The Chosen One?. I don't understand why someone would choose a lonely being like me, but whatever, I guess I should be happy and sad.

A female figure was slowly floating down from the skies. The female figure has black hair, red clothing, has black fox ears, and nine white fox tails. Her eyes open.

"What... is going on?..." said the female figure floating down. She looks around her surroundings and notices another female figure as well floating down. "T-There is another one?..." said the female figure as she tried to steer herself towards the other figure. She manages to grab onto her and shakes her softly. "Hey! Are you alright?" she said to the figure who has blue haired, light blue dress, and has an harp like instrument.

She keeps on shaking her until she opens her eyes as well. "Ah! You have awoken!" said the fox woman. The blue haired woman looks back at her and rubs her eyes. "M-My name is Ahri, nice to meet you" said Ahri to the blue haired woman. The blue haired woman looks at her instrument and cleans it with her dress.

The two stop floating and slowly standing on a grassy/dusty surface. "W-Whoa! We have finally landed on surface!" said Ahri as she dusts herself off. The blue haired woman notices dust on her instrument and starts to frantically dust it off. "Anyways, what's your name?" said Ahri as she looks at her. The blue haired woman took a quick peek at Ahri and continues to clean her instrument without saying anything. "Aren't you going to say anything? I mean you don't have to if you want..." said Ahri. A sudden voice is heard into Ahri's ear. "Hello Ahri, I'm Sona, sorry for my lack of voice, I was kinda born with it" said Sona as she finishes cleaning her instrument.

Ahri's ears peek up and looks at Sona with a surprised expression. "How can you be able to talk to me like that?" said Ahri curious on what happened. "I speak to you telepathically, as I said before, I was born not being able to speak" said Sona as she smiled at Ahri. "H-Huh... Interesting..." said Ahri as she obverses the area.

Ahri walks slowly around the place that was called: Summoner's Rift. "Summoner's Rift... We have arrived..." said Ahri as she is astonished to see the entire Rift. "Ah, so we have been summoned by a Summoner who has brought us here" said Sona as she gets up from the ground. "B-But... who is our Summoner that summoned us?" said Ahri as she was wondering. "We'd never know, Ahri, we must until we find our Summoner" said Sona as she slowly strums her instrument.

The two slowly walks around the Summoner's Rift and hears some noises around the bushes. "I sense something in the bushes, Sona..." said Ahri as she slowly backs away from the bush. "I have your back, let's see who is in there" said Sona as she slowly bumps Ahri towards the bush. "H-Hey! Don't push me into there! I don't want to get beaten up by whatever is in there!" yelled Ahri as she gets scared about going into the bush.

Sona shoves Ahri into the bush and a loud scream is heard from her. Ahri was laying in the bush and screaming into the water. "I know there is nothing in there, Ahri, I played a joke on you" said Sona as she points to her ward in the bush. "You're just a meanie, Sona, don't you ever do it again!" yelled Ahri as she is humiliated. Suddenly, they hear a loud blast from a distance. "What was that?! Sona! You better not be playing another joke again!" yelled Ahri once more as she is getting up from the bush. "It wasn't me, Ahri! I heard that blast from a distance!" said Sona as she helps Ahri get up.

Ahri and Sona walks towards the loud blast while being aware in what's going to happen. "I can hear something... It's getting closer" said Ahri as she crawls on all fours. They see a big cloud of smoke and several corpses of civilians around huge craters. "What happened here?!" said Ahri as she is shocked by the view. A small figure who looks like a mage can be seen by the silhouette in the smoke. "I see someone through the smoke" said Sona as she squints her eyes to see it more carefully.

The small mage strikes down a huge dark piece of stone onto the same crater it has first struck on. "And that one is what a fool deserves!" yelled the small mage as stopped attacking. "Hey! Who do you think you are?!" yelled Ahri as she tries to prevent him from attacking again. The small mage steps closer and reveals himself with his dark mage clothing, metal hands, wizard hat, and a dark wand. "Fools! You have come to the wrong place for death!" said the dark little mage as he stands on a rock. "Why are you attacking civilians here for anyways?" said Sona as she prepares herself. "Why you say? Fools, you don't know what the Rift is capable of doing! It has some immense power!" yelled the dark little mage as he secretly readies a move.

"The Rift has power? Then what thing uses the Rift's power?" said Ahri as she was confused. "Fools, that is not for you to know!" said the dark little mage as he starts shooting balls of energy at the duo. "Look out Ahri!" yelled Sona as she tries to protect Ahri. "Wha..." said Ahri as she gets immediately hit by the energy ball from the dark little mage. "You two fools are going to die!" said the dark little mage as he channels a strong dark magic. "Enough you little dark freak" said a huge mechanical being with six legs as he pushes the dark little mage away. "Hey! Those two fools I could've taken care of myself!" yelled the dark little mage as he is frustrated.

The mechanical being with six legs comes at a distance from the two. "These two isn't it?" said the mechanical being. "Yes those two! They have been interfering my fun on destroying others" said the dark little mage. "Whatever, you aren't the real boss of me" said the mechanical being as the chains inside his machine starts to shackle. "Ahri! Wake up! We need to get out of here!" said Sona as she tries to treat Ahri's wounds. "Ugh... R-Run Sona..." said Ahri before she faints from blood loss. "N-No! Ahri!" yelled Sona as she tries to wake her up. "Meet your own fear" said the mechanical being as he shoots a massive chemical drill with chains protruding out from the drill. "A-Ahh! Help!" said Sona as she doesn't know what to do.

Suddenly, a different figure comes out from the bush and quickly goes in front of Sona and Ahri. "H-Huh?..." said Sona as she looks up on the figure in front of them. A huge splash of blood sprays onto Sona and Ahri as the drill goes into the figure in front of them. Sona gets immediately terrified as she sees the drill inside the figure. "R-Run... you two..." said a woman with a huge strange sword as her body gets dragged into the mechanical being's grinder. Sona quickly picks up Ahri and dashes out of the spot immediately and quickly as possible.

"You fool, they got away!" yelled the dark little mage. "Of course they did, someone decided to turn the tables on us. It'll be useless to run after them, let's retreat" said the mechanical being as he turns around and leaving the area. "Fools... Only knows how to run better than fighting" said the dark little mage as he walks away as well from the area.

Sona manages to take Ahri to a safe spot. "Ahri... I made it out alive with you... Someone sacrificed their life to give us a chance to run" said Sona as she tries to heal Ahri's wound with a red potion. Ahri was still unconscious and the potion's healing effect were very low and useless. Sona sighs and notices that it was raining. "It's raining..." said Sona as she uses her instrument to cover Ahri from the rain. "Please wake up Ahri... I don't know what to do without you..." said Sona as she lays Ahri's head on her laps and waiting for some help to come to them.

Yes! Part 2 is now! This took almost forever to make and I don't know how I did it! :D At least I did it and I'm proud about it :3


	3. (3) Needing Support

**(3) Needing Support**

I don't know how to explain this, but I feel pretty dead. The last I heard was "Ahri! Look out!" and then I fell down. I knew I told Sona to run away, but I think she wouldn't do that to me. I gotta say, I thank Sona if she did save my life, and if not, I hope that I can protect her spiritually.

Ahri's eyes open up slowly and sees Sona sleeping on her with her instrument covering them from the rain. "S-Sona... You... did save me..." said Ahri as she smiled slowly and hugged onto her. Sona was covering Ahri's big wound on her stomach and a small red potion nearby. "Y-You... did attempt to heal my wounds..." said Ahri as she patted Sona's back. "Thank you S-Sona..." said Ahri as she closed her eyes again.

A small group of people were walking around the Rift searching for any evil around the area. "I've heard some explosives around in this area, not sure what caused it, but it came from someone big" said a woman with a wand. "Is that so? I wonder who caused it" said a big man with huge armor and sword. They are already aware that rain is pouring into to them. "Ugh... not rain again... I hate it so much! It gets my hair messed up!" yelled a woman with a wand. "Well, you gotta deal with it, I had to fight through it all in the cold and in the rain" said the big man. "Well, I'm not! Especially in the Summoner's Rift!" said the woman with a wand.

Ahri hears their words coming through the bushes. "Sona... I hear someone... I'll go check it out.." said Ahri softly before she crawled her way towards the sound of their words. The big man stood still and hears something crawling around. "I hear something, I can easily sense that someone is trying to ambush us" said the big man as he lifted his sword up and preparing to strike. Ahri say one word before she falls over from the bush. "Help me please..." Ahri then looks up and is shocked to see someone trying to slash her.

"Wait! Maybe she needed some help!" said the woman as she points to her open wound. The big man puts back his sword and looks at Ahri. "Look, I don't know if you are trying to trick us or something, but I feel like you are one of 'them' out there in the Rift" said the big man. "But bro, you know that she looks injured and that she is looking for help right? Maybe one of 'them' attacked them or something" said the woman. "If we get killed by you, this will not stand" said the big man as he lifts Ahri up. "E-Excuse me... But... I-I have another friend... who also needs help..." said Ahri as her voice was trembling from fear. "What? You have another one? Where?" said the big man. "S-She's in that bush..." said Ahri as she points through the bush. "Alright, how about you bring her to us, now I'm feeling a bit suspicious" said the big man as he was about to pull his sword back out. Ahri quickly goes back to Sona and was relieved that she was still there.

"Sona... Let's go... I found someone that can help us..." said Ahri as she tried to lift Sona up. The big man peeks into the bush and notices that Ahri was trying to bring along Sona. "Huh, so you weren't tricking us, you had someone trying to protect you" said the big man as he comes to them. "S-See! I told you bro! Why would she trick us?" said the woman as she was relieved. The big man lifts Sona up and tells the woman to help Ahri.

The woman looks at Ahri's wounds and was trying to cover it up with bandages. "You look like you took a beating here" said the woman as she slowly bandages the wound. "Call me Lux, I've been searching around the Summoner's Rift with my brother, Garen, one in a while to see if there was anything evil" said Lux as she pours a red potion onto the wound and to the bandage. "T-Thank you Lux... I thought we would never been found... I'm Ahri and my friend over there is Sona..." said Ahri weakly. "Let's get back to Demacia and talk things through with them, they must have something important in their mind" said Garen as they slowly make their way to their homeland.

As they arrive at Demacia, Garen questions Ahri. "So Ahri, why are you two at the Summoner's Rift? You do realize it's a hotspot for enemies" said Garen. "W-Well... we were summoned by a Summoner and the area we were summoned in had the words: Summoner's Rift" said Ahri as she was trying to think back her time of her summoning. Garen sighs and looks at her once more. "Ahri, you don't know the true meaning to Summoner's Rift, and it's alright that you don't know because you were recently summoned" said Garen. "What is the real meaning to Summoner's Rift?..." said Ahri as she was wondering. "Well, long story, but I'll try to explain it as best as possible, you help me out with it too Lux" said Garen.

"Summoner's Rift is a battlefield created by the legendary Summoners to have a dual and fight among good and evil. Not much is known about the Rift because we weren't summoned during then, but we can say that it is still a dangerous place for anyone, even for beginners all the way to professionals" said Garen.

"W-Wait a minute Garen, when I was young our parents told us that the Summoner's Rift was created because some legendary Summoner smacked the evil Summoner's cookie off his hands and they got into a fight" said Lux confused.

"Um, that is because we were too young to know how the Rift was really created for" said Garen. "But anyways, the Rift was really made to test the skills of their champions in a battleground where they must destroy the opponent's Nexus Core to win the match" said Garen.

It all sounds boring and what not, but I didn't seem to quite understand fully. But what does the Rift really mean? I'm not sure, but if it is for fighting to know what the answer to the Rift is, then maybe I should too.

"Oh yeah, who did you two meet that got your that injured?" said Lux as she was curious. "We, saw a small dark mage and a mechanical being, but someone took in the damage for us, a very big damage..." said Sona as she finally wakes up and was listening the entire time. "Wha?! Sona! You were awake?" said Ahri as she thought that Sona was still unconscious. Garen tells Lux to take them in a room inside the Demacia Hotel. "Come with me Ahri and Sona! Jarvan the IV's hotel is really nice and beautiful!" said Lux as she literally drags them to their room.

But really, I still don't understand the real reason of the Summoner's Rift. Maybe just a nice rest and soon we'll be off from here. Ahri and Sona looks around the new room that Lux has showed them. The room has: 2 beds, a flat screen TV, a mirror, 2 windows, a shelf filled with mysterious books, health/mana dispenser, and a bathroom with a shower.

Sona immediately goes to the shower room and washes up. Ahri turns on the TV and just lays on bed as she watches: The Legendary Faker. Ahri notices that she has some dirt and grass on her skin and thinks back in time where they first encountered the little dark mage and the mechanical being.

"No... I don't want to think about it again, that... I can forget about and move on" said Ahri as she shakes her head. Sona comes out of the bathroom just wearing a towel. "Ahri~! It's time for your bath~" said Sona as she has already prepared the bathtub.

"Whatever... Let's talk about it later on... after Sona's... Bath" said Ahri.

"So... You are saying that you saw a woman with nine tails and a woman with a strange instrument?" said a mysterious figure with a raspy voice. "Of course! We were almost about to take out those fools, if it wasn't for this big guy!" yelled the little dark mage as he blames it on the mechanical being. "Quiet you tiny screecher" said the mysterious figure. "We'll get them again when they least expected, but first, let me possess a soul of this person named, Lux" said the mysterious figure as he writes down something on his death book.

You guys want cookies or juice? What's that? You want a specific one? Go get one yourself at a store or something, we don't have what you need.


End file.
